Lluvia Termina
Lluvia Termina is the Quinto Esapda, An Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Lluvia is a slender arrancar with medium length brown hair that sweeps across his face,he wears the usual white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri although his is more like a trenchcoat. though his has some customization. he also wears a purple coloured shirt, His sleeves are usually rolled up, His eyes are of a light purple color and his hollow hole is located on the palm of his right hand, his number is located on his collar bone, and the top of it can be seen protruding from his shirt. he is not a muscular looking build but is not skinny either, in his unreleased form his hollow mask can be seen upon his left side of his face, it covers only his eyebrow and around and underneath his left eye. part of it follows his jawline and end where his darkened lips are. he looks around the age of 19-20. and has pale skin. he now has a scar on the right side of his chest where during a mission he was cut by the blade of a seraphim, he keeps it there as a reminder that their power should not be forgotten, In his released form (Resureccion form) his mask seems to span around the whole of his left eye and the left side of his face, the mask that is on his jawline unreleased is now also covering his left cheek too, , with the mask now resembling half a skull on the left side of his face, with jagged teeth, his hair grows to just above shoulder level now a darker brown with darken tints of green and blue. His Reiatsu feels heavy like rain and it is Dark purple, to those considerably weaker than him they may feel as though they are stood under a raining cloud that is cold and wet Personality Lluvia tends to Analyse and assess situations, he is very loyal to his superiors. before becoming an Espada Lluvia used to be quiet and kept to himself, but it seems that war and time has changed him. he is not one to trust someone so easily but when he trusts someone he will do all he can for them. he can be sociable and likes to have friends, he likes to think things through before acting usually, another thing about Lluvia is that he prefers to fight in his unreleased state, he isn't quite sure why but he only uses his release for formidable opponents that threaten him. Lluvia has only a few Arrancar that he trusts, he may come across as friendly, but he does not trust so easily, there are two people Lluvia trusts completely. Laxus is one of the people he trusts, and the other would be Alberto A recent battle in the human world has altered Lluvia's perception of other races, it has caused him to be cold to anyone but the arrancar. currently his mindset is that his existence is under threat. and that made him realize that shinigami and arrancar are not meant to be friendly, to Lluvia, he thinks that now it's basic instinct to have hatred towards the shinigami, whether this has changed his personality will only be told in time, though it's not affected how he acts. this also ties in with his aspect of death, and has made him think about some of the actions he's done in the past, he mainly regrets having any ties with shinigami, though he won't kill on sight, he'll give a shinigami one chance to leave with their life before he makes them regret their decision. Since Becoming an Espada: ' '''Lluvia has hardened over time, and his knowledge of science has become greater since becoming an Espada, it seems that Lluvia has forgotten his Animalistic ways of being a hollow, but that is just on the outside, Lluvia still has the hollow-like flame in what would be his heart. Lluvia has learned that fights cannot be won with strength alone, there will always be a greater threat to you or your own kind, you must fight with tactics and not just brute strength as it will only get you so far. Likes Rain, Science, Fighting. Dislikes Fighting without a cause, lack of loyalty, silence. most Shinigami History Lluvia was once part of an ordinary family in the suburbs of london, he loved his family and cherished his friends, he was doing average in school, and even had a part time job in a local store selling diy tools and goods, he would spend his money on sweets for his younger siblings and to pay for the electricity in his house, whatever the situation though, he always noticed one thing, the rain, no matter what, it would be calming to him in a way, as he was walking home from work one late night, he felt uneasy and that something wasnt quite right, he decided that it wasnt anyhting to worry about and picked up the pace to his home, as he arrived he saw 2 men in his house looting the place, knowing he was no superhero he decided to phone the police and wait it out, as he saw them leave he ran in to look for his family, as he ran up the stairs to check the bedrooms he heard the front door slam behind, he didnt account for their to be anymore theifs in the house, he staggered in fear and was beat to death. in the afterlife he couldnt bare leaving the loved ones alone, and after so long his chain of fate grew shorter and eventually he hollowfied, his lust for souls then became the only thing on his mind and eventually souls in the living world could not satisfy him any longer, he yearned for more, eventually turning to eat hollows, before he knew it he was a gillian and soon after he had surpased that too, how long had it been since he felt emotion he asked himself when he was in his arrancar state, nothing mattered anymore he thought, only the rain bears my pain now. Powers and Abilities '''Custom Cero- '''Lluvia's custom cero is a spear, in shape as well as how it is thrown, if at the time of explosion it is looked at, it will blind the opponent and does damage in the immediate area, it's power if mostly for blinding rather than destructive power '''Gran Rey Cero- '''Lluvia can produce an Espada's Gran Rey Cero, Lluvia can also use '''Gemelos Sonído (res)' purple colour, it's a massive shockwave that leaves unimaginable chaos and destruction behind. it's black with a dark purple outline and he activates it by using the sharp claw on his thumb to draw blood into his cero, causing it to spiral and look almost unstable. when it lands it has a large blast radius and has a shockwave that can knock over and sometimes destroy landscapes. Lluvia us able to create Garganita's as well as being Able to fire cero's, balas as well as able to use Sonido aswell. (Note: balas and ceros are fired from the tip of the blade when not in ressureccion) Resurrección form: The res form when his Zanpakuto is released is dropped through the hollow hole in his right hand, and purple clouds are formed around him, when the clouds clear up in his released form he takes the closer form of a human, but with very hollow like details, the hollow mask surrounding hisleft eye forms closer to the left side of his face, a skull like mask but still only to the left of his face, he grows bone armor that spirals around the both of his arms, torso, and legs, and a tail that starts at the nape of his neck and follows his spine down to his lower back and is as long as his leg. his zanpakuto blade is the same but his hands grow claws, his hair grows longer and his eyes turn a shade darker of purple, in his resurreccion form his fingernails are also now purplewith a black outline. Lluvia can also use Pesquisa Zanpakutō Aguacero Describe your Zanpakutou. Wakizashi blade, with a purple hilt and the guard is gold with cloud patterns another noticably different thing about how he uses this Zanpakuto is that he uses his Left hand to wield his Blade. Release command: 'fall from the skies Aguacero!' Inundación A cero like blast from the hilt of the blade, which is black with a purple outline. it is fired into the sky and after a few seconds, it comes back down like rain, it lasts for 5 seconds and is used to disorientate enemys. can also be used to cover the blade in the cero like substance to fire as a cero. target can only be suseptable if target is more than 15 steps away. Desatar Inundaciones Resurrección form Only: When in Res form this ability allows Lluvia to fire a blast from the hilt of his blade into the sky, causing the rain to fall, using the rain Lluvia can then collect the rain at the hit of his blade and use it to either fire the water at a concentrated level towards the enemy at medium range, he can only do this for 3 attacks, or use the concentrated water as his blade for a total of 4 turns. Lluvia can Fire 2, then use the water blade for 2 attacks if he wanted to use them in succession. before having a cooldown of 2 Llover Fuego Resurrección form Only: When Lluvia is facing an opponent he that is a high level threat, he can use the rain at the hilt of his blade and fuse it with his cero, causing the concentrated water to be fused with cero, once this has been done, he has one short range attack with this, using this he can make a blast large enough to either damage an opponent or send them back giving him enough time to retreat, this attack is heavily straining and is to be used only in certain situations, after the attack Lluvia is still able to move for around 5 turns before being almost completely drained of energy, then he will revert back to his sealed form and will be able to move for 2 turns before being incapacitated Statistics Trivia Lluvia has fought in many battles and wars, he survived the Seraphim war. His Main Theme song would be La distancia para un duelo His Battle theme would be Fiesta De Guerra his other theme would be Secret Police Quotes 'the rain is my true ally.' Category:Las Noches Category:Arrancar Category:Espada